The Pages Between Us
by ClueCrew
Summary: Love isn't easy when the pages aren't written for you to be lovestruck by the girl you're suppose to one day poison. (A love story between an AU Male Raven X (F) Apple White
1. Chapter 1

_**(I was entirely determined to have this done by Valentine's Day. Be looking forward to reading more! ) **_

_**Raven**_

"_You're far worse than your Mother ever was…."_

Her words echoed in volumes I couldn't register.

They soared over the royals murmurings and cheers of misfits alike.

I didn't mean to make my whole graduating chapter hate me in this one singular moment.

I didn't mean to be the face of a rebel revolution. One that had grown through chapters and index's spiraling out of my true reign of acknowledgment. I just knew everyone was counting on me to represent us.

I, above all, didn't mean to make her cry. Apple didn't deserve this from me or anyone. She had done her role graciously, without fail all this time. Here I was to destroy the singular moment I knew meant so much to _her_.

As the podium of glistening white toppled, so did the established balance of everything that was before us.

My tongue hinged back by frightened breaths as chaos reigned and the order of the narrators was challenged.

If we were all really going to be erased from the world's narrative for wanting better, many of us were ready!

_"We're not on strike! We want a rewrite!' _the rebels chanted with such power that even Headmaster Grimm's brows whirled in uncertainty.

That was not a chant created by me nor do I know when or where they all decided to make it our message, but I stood with them.

Even golden-crowned Princesses like Briar Rose and Ashlynnella were even in the midst of the rebels. Obviously aspiring for much more than their predestined chapters. Leaving me to believe perhaps this was all worth it.

The new preface of chapters yet untold was being outlined right before Grimm's very eyes and I yet again found myself in doubt of what I had done here as I looked out to the faces of those that wanted their Legacy Day to happen.

Girls like Bella Beauty, Maddie Hatter, and Holly O'Hair. Boys like Sparrow Hood, Dexter Charming, and Tiny.

The golden dusting of Apple's makeup slowly became an inky black storm before me. Her hands riding an imaginary elevator stuck trembling between floors as they wavered about. No doubt caught in the storm of her feelings and the grace she was expected to carry as the poster child of the realms.

The tension of her glare being fierce enough to cut my head clean from my towering shoulders if I dared inched closer.

The shards of the tri mirrors behind us remained scattered from my choice to say "No!"

How was I supposed to feel proud of any of this? When my own heart was breaking for the girl before me?

"Wait!" My hands immediately tried to snag for her gloves wrist that thrashes up to shield her tears. The golden princess of the realms couldn't be seen crying after all. Especially after all her boasting about Legacy Day.

"Apple, please!" Again, I called out to her. The clacking of her diamond and ruby-encrusted heels fading across our platform of alabaster.

Soon her form faded past all of those that had come to see if _Legacy Day _would mean if I would take after my mother and presume the course of destruction or if I would take after my father and sign the book.

I didn't really know what lion I was trying to feed here but I Raven Queen know I never meant to do anything to hurt Apple White

Then again…Maybe I truly was wicked!

Despite all of my earnest hopes and attempts to be anything else. I was still as wicked as Legacy wanted me to be.

Maybe, our story always contained a tainted beginning. The great authors, after all, did make me a male. When everyone knows that the old hag etched in Snow White's tale was a jealous middle-aged woman! Not a man, unimpressed with his own vanity.

I mean there had to be some logical reason why I still wasn't feeling guilty about what I had done at "Legacy Day" or why I was feeling empowered in that moment of pure rebellion.

I should be worried about all those I was throwing into lethal danger. Non-wonderlandish people don't do topsy turvy things without reasoning, right? What in the great table of contents was I thinking?

With our dormitory door fading behind me, I shyly approached the heavenly gold and ruby stained glass, apple framed doors. My mouth hesitated to even open my mouth again as her sobs continued to rumble through.

What could I say to mend the great divide? What words could soothe the way her heart was breaking?

What choice did I really have here? I knew that I couldn't leave things broken like this between us.

I may not be sorry for my actions, but I was sorry my choices broke her heart so.

Our fellowship once rooted in destiny was now crumbling like a forgotten enchanted berry cobbler.

Soon to be villain-or not! I was determined to try to fix it.

I just couldn't fix it the way she would want me to! I will not pledge to be the next Evil King!

I can't!

Not that I'm filled with sunshine, not that I'm a coward, not that I don't get angry, but I just can't do it!

I wanted to side and sup with those I was expected to torture. I wanted to thrive in sunrises rather than darkness. I wanted to protect and not poison the only spark of light the realms had.

To avoid mirror prison, to avoid sadness and discontent, to avoid all that my mother had endured.

Sweet narrators, it didn't make a single verse of sense that Apple wanted this to happen.

That she was willing to give her life for a maybe shot at Happily Ever After.

Often I've been convinced that Apple was either very pleased with the haikus we as children of the greatest chapters fillers had been given or someone forgot to send me the stone required to read between the lines of all this.

For she always grinned and pressed the destiny that no one seemed otherwise so certain about. Always she declared this was the beginning of our happily ever after.

For generations, these same chapters were repeated and closed, something along the lines that other world's needed our stories magic to exist, but I just couldn't get on the wagon of repetition.

Beyond that, in another couple of rewrites, no one would remember what we did anyways so why follow the breadcrumbs?

Briar wanted to travel and party, Ashlynn Ella wanted a huntsman, Duchess wanted a prince, Blondie wanted to be a reporter, Cerise wanted Daring… which is a mystery of its own and just so many more wishes wavered over our whole graduating chapter.

I couldn't phantom why Apple didn't aspire more for herself!

Daring obviously didn't love her, being poisoned or enchanted to sleep sounded terrifying to live through if she did? and the aftermath had to leave her doubting just a little bit, right?

Who was winning the happily ever after out of that mess if she didn't wake up?

This whole idea made as little sense to me as the concept of the mouse running up the clock just for him to run down? I just could not understand what Apple envisioned or how she drew such trust in the narrative council.

We were friends if that's what we wanted to call it for more than the narrator's sake! Why would she really want to trap me in a mirror prison? Perhaps even behead me despite my actions being nothing more than something I pledge to do on her behalf?

Where was the fairness? It just didn't make any sense!

My words clenched the longer I stood at her doors. What could I say? How could I even begin to reach over the walls of her guarded mind?

Beyond rebellion, I had my reasons for my actions, but uttering them aloud was more fearsome than what Headmaster Grimm was going to do with me after this evening.

Pacing in front of her door, I tried to convince myself to just man up. I could do this! I could explain myself.

Of how I did this for her! I mean I told her how much she annoyed me, I yelled at her when she moved my books, I cried when I had chickenpox in front of her, so I could do this!

I, Raven Queen could admit I wanted a happily ever after with her hand in marriage.

She believed in such endings so it wouldn't be such a stretch for her to accept mine! Would it?

Realistically I had an answer and it made my heart sink.

"I should just start packing…." I muttered. Defensively trying to persuade my thoughts to just leave things as they were. It would be better this way!

To not utter any cursed thoughts. To not endanger her as well. Her father, if he found out, would banish us both to the bogs. If not worse.

Apple deserved to live the picture-perfect life she dreamt of.

I mean I'm not the first rebellious soul. From what I understood if for some reason a counterpart was not born or refused then a changeling would be drafted to fulfill the spot lagging.

It just was a process that no one liked to speak about as it was complicated. No one liked to go through the sacrifice of making that a possibility. I often heard that not always the stories happened correctly. Leaving them to be drafted away equally.

Lowering my hand yet again, I sighed. Daring no doubt would be here shortly. I didn't have much time. Daring was coming to either to make me eat dirt or to try to make Apple feel better about everything. Sure, he didn't love her, but Daring knew his role and that meant making sure he seemed like the charming prince he was.

I just couldn't get myself to accept this was how things were supposed to be. My feet were even hexed by my own thoughts. By secrets that shouldn't even be in my memories of a princess, I wasn't supposed to know so intimately.

It really was either I spoke to her about my heart's desire or forever hold my peace as I hid my face for the next century. The thought of pretending that I didn't know the most stunning woman of my graduating chapter seemed like the worst curse I could cast upon myself.

Rasping the claw of amethyst stone ring, I waited for a small eternity for anything to happen.

More or less expecting one of her heels to come colliding at my head. A more nervous portion of me just praying that she would answer. That the tears would halt and at worst she'd just yell at me to go far, far away. Making it easier on us all.

Anything to reassure me that I hadn't crushed her after this elaborate production of what our end Oncing Day ceremony would be like let alone our Legacy Day!

Legacy Day you pledge basically to physically report to Oncing Day. It was the day where you stood before the realms on platforms of white to be transported to your stories. A place where they would safely occur without intervening of perhaps those who didn't see eye to eye with your role.A place where your story kept going until the narrator was pleased with your ending. Afterward if fulfilled you're free to do whatever your heart desires.

"Apple...Please! I know you're in there! You have to understand that I had to do it! I'm not that wicked person that destiny wants me to be. I am who I-"

"BUT WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO WHAT YOUR SUPPOSE TO DO? I HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO CAUSE YOU TO NOT WANT TO BE A PART OF MY STORY! HOW COULD YOU OF DONE THIS TO ME? AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU!"

I'm uncertain if it was her loud tone or the way her door flew open that caught me off guard. All the same, I coward before that delicate 5'1 frame, swallowed in only a baby pink silk robe as her sapphires burned.

She was right she had done nothing to make me not want to be a part of her story. If anything she had made the opposite impact on me.

"WELL? WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

Oh boy! To say that was a loaded question at this point would be an understatement. I, in fact, had much to say to her but had no clue where to begin.

My pale lips tweaked a faint smile. I didn't find her predicament humorous but it was beyond terrifying rather amusing to see her so angry.

When nothing profound came to mind. I brushed my neck. Cursing the stupid ruffled feathers of my collar."...You've don't understand! Really! Apple you've done a wonderful job welcoming me! Practically, ever since we met in Nursery Rhyme School..."

Over the table of contents that laid out our lives Apple really had done nothing, but build a golden bridge between us. I wasn't here to argue that.

Her golden arches knitted as the storm of her glare subdued.

"You didn't even answer my question, Raven! Did your brain like have its preface ripped out? Do you not understand that if you don't go to Headmaster Grim and accept your legacy that Daring and I may never get MARRIED? THAT I MAY NEVER BE QUEEN? AND THAT WE COULD DISAPPEAR JUST ALL BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO BE EVIL? -WELL-I got news for you! Your life isn't being lived for just YOU! and I can't believe that even after this you're just going to go back to your desk and pretend as if I never uttered one problem with your selfish logic."

Her eyes slanted down as her arms stubbornly crossed. Likely to spare me from catching one of them to the face as I could tell she was still very upset.

I wanted to sarcastically go "Oh no!' Towards her concerns about not marrying Daring, but I knew how to avoid death and wasn't looking to upset her any more than I had.

Besides, I really understood her worries, as they were the same for the rest of us. Beyond the whole marriage to Daring thing that is.

If we didn't sign what would really happen? Would we disappear to mirror prisons far away? Would we really not live to be happily ever after if we managed to escape? The questions raced but I was determined to outrun them all. Just for another few moments of being by her.

Trying to not fear that this would be the last time the overwhelming scent of cinnamon would greet me. That this would be the last time I would see her crimson lips. That this would be the last time even in anger id see those stormy ocean blues.

I took a breath. It really wasn't fair that I was destined to be a villain rather than a smoldering idiot-I mean prince.

Kneeling until her eyes melted into mine again, I tried to prompt her to smile by smiling myself. I had shared a living space with her long enough to know how to get the venom in her scowl to soften. Even if just for a few seconds.

Caressing my hand against her pale jawline, I allowed myself to act however I wanted. What were they going to do? I had already broken so many guidelines. What was a few more?

"How do you know that's what I'm going to do?" I mused as her eyes slanted to nervously assure no one would catch her so close to my presence.

Apple, despite knowing the reality of her future with Daring was committed to the image of it. She was careful to keep the concept bookmarked and preserved in the eyes of all that looked to her. At even the smallest squeak of a mouse, shed scurry away from me. For now, however, she was mine.

"Because I know you." Her words were soft as she lowered her defenses. Even allowing her feet to mend the space between us.

Lowering towards her ear, I smiled. "What a shame you're not as versed in Ravenish as you used to be… So no! you do not know me! I was not going to go hide at my desk. Not when I could be slowly draining the venom from your lips."

To which the lightning struck behind her stare. I knew I was pushing it. I was also shameless to admit I enjoyed finding what sparked certain emotions. It was always evident that her love and kindness never faltered.

Her hands in response yanking on the iron Raven pendant of my collar. As she strained to keep eye level with me causing her bare toes to creep upon my boots.

"You wouldn't dare dream of thinking You could just kiss it better!" She scolded gently, her forehead then tenderly nested against my own.

My lids fluttered shut. As I exhaled. Trying to not worry about what the morrow brought or what would even take place only moments for now.

Opening my eyes once more, my thumbs absentmindedly brushed away at the dried streaks of the liner. "You're right I'd have to do much better than that…"

Whatever irritation or faded roar in defense was muffled by the crashing of our lips as she pushed me against the door frame.

Apple was right. She had done nothing but make me want to be a part of her life! Our chemistry was unbalanced and not known by the generations before us. A forbidden tension that always hinged on both our forward and hidden interactions.

I knew my place though. It was not to be by her side before dwarfs and nobles alike, but it did not mean I accepted the role.

Desperately I wish I could have proved her wrong. To tell her that I saw things her way, but she was right my stubbornness after even this would likely bring me back to my desk.

The same desk where I was drafting legal documents for land I had not claimed yet. The desk where I daydreamed often of Apple's lips against mine. The desk where I finally gained everything I ever dreamt of.

Briefly, her eyes drifted from me as she let go. I could see the true worry in her eyes. Apple was not Queen yet but her love for her people, her duties and their future was beyond throne possession.

Turning she stepped away from me, fading across the tile to drag herself across the crushed felt folds of white and gold trim that made up her fainting chase.

Taking the silent cue of her hand beckoning me I did my best to avoid stepping on the loose pearls, the oceans of fabric from her gown, or upon the majestic crown she had worn only hours ago with pride as they laid carelessly scattered on the floor.

"Legacy Day" I could tell was no longer something that Apple wanted to think any more about or pretend she had even cared about. It was easier than expressing to everyone again that she had failed to make me see the light of it all.

That there was a small chance she too was slowly unable to see the light as she welcomed me to come into her bedchambers.

I had truly soiled the day that she had spent four years preparing for. Today was supposed to be the day she gave her hexcellent Legacy Day Speech. The day she and Daring and their pals would dance to Tailor Quick songs while the rest of us sulked about at the after spellabration. Today was not to be like this with me shutting her door behind me.

I could see a part of her was still uncertain as she frumped. I couldn't give her this day back.

An apology wouldn't do, but just maybe an explanation at this point would?

Kneeling down by the arm of the fainting couch, I admired the warm yellow glow entangled in her curls, the way when not angered, her blues were endless like the tides of Mirror Beach. How though even so fair-skinned, little speckles of sun found roots in the freckles across her nose.

It was now or never! "Never" was not a possibility but "now" seemed too soon.

"Do you remember what I said about everyone getting to choose their own destiny now?"

A reluctant nod came prior to the gentle eye roll I received before she lowered her gaze back to her glasses. Clearly annoyed that I was bringing this up again.

Extending my hand out I gently tilted her chin so her gaze would have no choice but to meet mine.

"I know you're upset! I mean you've worked so hard on all of this. You've done nothing but try! And all I've done is made a mess of your perfectly sorted chapters but I'm not here to reject my role to hurt you Apple…" it was then that my words grew stiff and my courage began to falter. I could do this! " I'm… I'm doing this for you!"

Not a single verse of poetry or ways of how I envision me doing this occurred as I had hoped but it was a place to begin what I like to think as our story.

Her face twisted in confusion as her eyes looked to read me.

My tongue felt as tied as Hopper's when Briar came about. How could I saw how I really felt? She likely wouldn't believe me anyhow. It didn't matter how much we had kissed, how many cups of tea we had shared, how she taught me to waltz, how much of anything we had between us.

"What do you mean you're doing this for me? If you were you would have made your pledge and put your key into the book!"

"I….I...I…"

"I what? " She snapped obviously still sensitive that I had ruined this day. The welcome obviously forfeited. "See? You don't even know why...Don't act like you had an answer, I know you're just trying to distract me and quite frankly I don't I just don't!-So why don't you just leave me alone so I can do my best to forget this night and so I can finish my "Kingdom Management" project." She suggested forcefully.

I had blown my chance to say or admit anything before I could even start to say anything. I simply had to nod as her room then faded behind me.

Strolling across the parlor, that served as the main entryway between our dorms I scowled colliding into what had felt like a brick wall.

"Ewwww yuck! The chapter's bog vile!" Daring's voice grumbled before he began to whine over his tux. Ever After High's most anticipated future King I often personally thought and found to be a jerk.

In a weird way, I found it hard to frown at him. For he and Apple shared quite a bit of physical traits. They both contained locks of gold, gray-blue eyes, and fair skin. Which often had my parents joking that most perfect couple there ever was, only cared for one another because they were sheer reflections of each other.

I gave my eyes a gentle toss."EW yuck! The chapter's least showered!"

Raising my boots I tried quickly to get away from Daring, I would catch the blinding beans of his perfectly glued smile, as he roughly yanked me to his gaze.

"Oh birdman, you're quite the pathetic site. First, you choked on your legacy day speech, then ruined it for the rest of us, and now you're trying to ruin my happily ever after."

As usual I played dumb why waste my perfectly good breath or brain cells on him.

Sarcasm however was something I had plenty to spare.

"Me? Ruin your happy ending? Why Daring I thought we were pals?"

Daring was not amused. Without warning my face crunched with the wall. My arm mangled like a snake slithering up and over my spine. "I'll just make this easier on the both of us. I'd rather not decorate my silk coat with your blood or waste my time! So listen up worm brain, Apple isn't interested in freak shows like you, and nor am I. So go to the shadows where you belong before I have you put in the ground." Daring growled, re-ramming me back against the wall, before he carelessly dropped me to the ground.

I tried to not flinch but the agony of my jaw and nose made it hard as I scrambled to move. Only feeling the weight of his boots knock the wind from me.

"And a word of Kingly advice from one royal son to remember your place! Villains don't live happily ever! Heroes like me instead get to have the pleasure of whipping them from everyone's memories. You'll do best to remember that before I catch you kissing my girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Throwing the weight of my problems behind me, I melted into the plush black leather chair. Blasting a local group Dragonvein as loud as I could in hopes their wrath filled lyrics would over topple the eagerness of my fist. Even an hour later I still craved to take out what was Daring's idiotic grin until he was nothing more than pulp.

I wasn't violent initially. Typically it was the last arise from my temper, but Daring just was underneath my skin.

When I gathered my courage, my fists instantly uncurled when I thought of Apple's silver blues welding up before me again. Great narrators, she was truly my weakness!

Prodding my aching nose, my chest clenched as it brought me certainty it was more than just tender. I would need to either wake up Baba Yaga for some enchanted herbal tea or deal with this myself.

My pet Raven "Poe" simply would just cock her head from side to side as I tried once more to fix myself with another parlor trick. That was how I viewed the lowly spells I was being tutored to do at this school. Noone wanted a young student reaching any abilities around here! Everything was focused on the future that no one wanted!.

Crying out in the thunder of my music, Poe cawed and cackled! Arising the flame that had slumbered once more.

That was it!

Rummaging and discarding my Evilogy Studies, Non-Ethics, Wart Casts and You! Texts in a disarray upon the floorboards of onyx, I finally located my mother's spellbook.

Who cared about what the great narrators had to say about me having it?. It was Master Grimm's choice to throw her into mirror prison and it was their choice to let me hold on to it! Something about I could learn from her poor reflection…..Whatever that meant!

The silver to purple bound book sparked open beneath the flick of my palm. Often I tried to avoid the siren call of its powers but I was desperate for anything to help me. Doing my best to keep my own mind in check knowing otherwise it would fuel off of my anger. Daring Charming would pay if I had my way!

As the pages rippled I sighed!

Frogs seemed childish! Sickness was too harsh, in the means of I wouldn't be able to control how badly it rattled through him. Pimples or boils would just become all the rage statement wise, but a short term transfiguration spell seemed just what the cosmos ordered.

"First things first!" I muttered. "Osonewvio" Grunting I tried to push my nose back into place. The heat of my warmed enchanted tips causing me to flinch and press back away from its power. If I couldn't be bothered to heal myself there was no hope id be able to do anything to Daring.

Repeating the spell, I anchored my weight beneath my seat. Fusing my nose back into place. Doing my best to ignore just how much suffering I was inflicting upon myself.

Ping!

-1 Notification From Maddie Hatter-

"Hey, Raven! What is black and blue all over?"

I sighed not very much in the mood as I slung my frame to the side.

-Raven Queen has joined the chat-

"A cow eating blueberries?"

"Hhahahahahahahahah, That's tea-rific but no! So I was maybe being as loud as a dormouse as Briar Beauty was spellabrating the rebellious moves you made tonight...something, something, half a cup short of her sugar, that Daring DECKED YOU! Are you okie dokie artichoke? p.s.I kept Headmaster Grimm busy because I figured you may want to chat with Apple without the cold cup of truth being poured into your lap!"

"What? She was? I'm not leading anything! I just… NM! Yea! I'm fine….ugg if Briar knows that means every giggling tiara in all of Ever After does."

"Including a certain honey-haired one!? That should mean logically someone is going to be short an date to Briar's masquerade party for being a beast and not a prince!

"What do you know of logic Mads'?:p"

"Enough to know Apple wouldn't like this!"

"I'm not going to tell her!"

"You won't have to do anything dearest Raven for she's totes Briar's most giggly crown of them all! They're all corded to each other! More secrets than Holly Ohair's locks. But you're right hickory dickory dock I have to sleep! Can't merrily go around the mulberry bush like this!... Goodnight! Sleep tight! Don't let the loch ness monster write!

"Loch Ness monsters can write?'

"Lorna is a fabulous pen pal!"

"Who?"

-Maddie Hatter has left the chat-

Tilting my head back I sighed. Maddie could make more questions in one breath than I could in an entire week. This much was certain.

Looking to the cawing of the miniature Raven rattling the grandfather clock, I supposed Maddie was right! Apple would know of her idiot's actions but I personally just wanted to sleep.

Sprinkling some bird seed on the window sill for Poe, I left my desk and sank upon the four-poster bed of onyx.

Tomorrow was a new day! I could figure out my problems then.

Amidst my dreams and hushed thoughts, coldness wavered over me before it was replaced with the familiar warmth of a frame curling ontop of mine.

My jaw still tender tried to not cringe beneath the current of rose-scented tresses. Prying one of my exhausted lids open, I stirred long enough to process in the darkness of my room that it was really Apple.

Perhaps Daring had a reason to deck me really! For this was not the first evening she slipped into my room like this.

Tears immediately spotted my gray band tee as I pressed us both upwards into a sitting position. Great narrators, my whole table of contents seemed at the fate of a mad man! Bringing Apple into my room not even a full evening after her prince punching me and her throwing me out of her room. I, must have a taste for heartache to believe the madman drafting my life bestows me any free gifts.

I couldn't be bothered to even think of moving her out of my room, any more than I could be to turn on the lantern. Instead, I just helplessly held her within my arms. The two of hushed by the storm that rattled on.

_Shudder, breath, shudder _was all the greeting I received.

Forming my arms to securely hold her, I felt myself ease with every slowing breath of her own.

Even in her utmost pitiful despair, my eyes couldn't leave her. It wasn't fair she was so breathtaking even when she was falling apart. For Daring ever casting doubts that she was the fairest could easily be brushed under the rug. Tenderly I caressed my hands through her tangled curls. Uncertain if I was allowed to speak to her or if she had come merely to not be alone.

The robe of pale blush draped lushly over the both of us as she returned my tenderness with an affectionate hug of her arms around my waist.

Who cared if this wasn't what the great narrators intended? This to me was how it ought to be! As we remained enwrapped in one another, her pulse returned to normal, and the sniffling soon ceased.

"The dream again?" I quietly whispered. Almost hoping that Daring and she had perhaps instead cast some dumb drawn-out drama, rather than the occurring truth.

Truly I have to presume that the grand Queen Snow and her father had upset far more witches than my mother, enough to perhaps spur some curse upon Apple's slumber. That or she had far too much on her mind that resulted in horrid stress nightmares. After all, out of anyone in my graduating chapter, Apple was the only student beyond Humprhery that could quote Spellbook laws and story outlines far above their years. Apple was the only student who took on the princess course work of six courses, plus the secondary student load of four more, all paired with her crowning accomplishments of leading Princess Peace Pact(focused on keeping civil engagements between so many tiaras), A Book Club, and the coveted apprenticeship beneath Headmaster Grim himself. This didn't include all the social gatherings she arranged or attended. It didn't include shopping trips to Storybook Square and certainly didn't include the fifteen politely accepted pumpkin spiced lattes she probably downed throughout the day, just because saying no was all so impolite. As her roommate, all I knew was something kept the portrait picture princess before me up late, and seldom well-rested.

It began while both of us were attending "Royal Prep" after our ninth name days. I never ever ever wanted to share a living space with her, but even back then she was insistent we were the best of pals, and thus before I could ever boldly utter otherwise she'd often be placed within my dormitory. The only difference then was Royal Prep was only during the summer holidays and was intended as a cram school for Ever After High. A place for nobles and royals alike to send off their children to ensure they understood the foundations of their society. Dashed in was the hope your unbetrothed children would find someone or that your betrothed children would learn to fancy one another. Needless to say for the son of an evil Queen, my experience was far different. I spent most of my time talking to Poe and catching up on summer reads while royalty far and wide sneered and made up ridiculous stories about me.

The only joy I gained was when I was eclipsed with Apple's company. This often only happened at night's she could not sleep. Which as our first summer together revealed was every evening. At first, like anyone would expect shed to be silent, only the occasional fluttering of her lids and brief mentionings of dragons in her dreams but before the clock could strike midnight her throat would clench and out would come to the screams. Out would claw her nails, and out would go my patience. To be honest I presumed at such a young age that she too had caught on to the joke of being hexed as the other girls often taunted but after a while, I began to realize something was bothering her. So much so she often rejected Briar's sleepovers or any idea that involved anyone ever guest appearing in our dorm.

At the age of nine, I waited one august evening until the last lantern was blown, and quietly I toed from my half towards the canopy of white and gold foiled unicorns.

"Apple…." my weak voice whispered as in those days I lacked a lot of confidence, as Poe anxiously in those days fluttered in loops above. "Apple?"

The petite form stirred, and the small tent of the duvet deflated. Her blues curiously looking me over from behind her wired frames. Leaving me more petrified that I was even so close to her company than whatever answer was about to come of my question.

"Why do scream at night?"

It was then I discovered that ever since Apple was a tiny tot she was told she was not the true heir. This fear as her parents began to crush her with the weights of "Legacy Days" and all the malarky of our realms, that it haunted her into the realms of sleep. Every night since she experienced a vivid nightmare where she was in enclosed as the Snow White story foretold, only to not be able to move and soon be lowered into the ground when it was discovered she was not the true Princess. For why would a prince come for her if she had nothing to give them?

I at the age of nine found some dark humor in her concerns, but as the seasons brought us even closer to our Oncing Days, I was wise enough to understand her fears were within reason. Apple was the lone student whose parents didn't come for the family day when they sent word it read like a declaration rather than a personal letter, and with the weight of Legacy Day constantly being down poured upon her, she couldn't ever escape it.

It was not surprising when I considered it. It just irked me my wisdom came at the cost of my own sound slumber. I often tried to help even when she at first presumed I was the source of her wicked slumber. Through the years no amount of interval alarms, the sleeping potion I could craft, or even mediating made a dent in their occurrences.

With the thunder bringing her closer, I felt the shuffling of her head.

"Apple...Sweet Apple" my hands tried to brush the fleeting thoughts from her mind as I ran over her curls once more. "We've been over this already! I would know you were there! And I wouldn't let you be forgotten… Tall tales or not! You are a person and don't deserve to be buried rather or not you have gold shillings to offer, a land to extend, or a crown upon your head. ."

Usually, her next verse would be that of disagreement. She'd often assure me I was the villain! It was my responsibility to rejoice if goodness failed over evil. That I would be busy spellbrating, running for my life from the royal guard, or something along the lines of occupied but tonight she just sniffled.

Tilting, I made her gaze latch back onto mine."What bridges have you been singing upon that now a troll has stolen your tongue?" I taunted in an attempt to pry into her thoughts that otherwise reflected back only waves of concrete. Attempting to keep me out or rather keep herself in.

A smile did not perch nor creep upon her face at the joke, instead, she tensed her arms around me. "But you won't be there!" she said so hushedly that I could have sworn she was about to fade from existence. Her arms lowered, and as if something zapped her brain into gear, her arms transitioned to folding across her chest. "You don't want to be! OR did you forget?"

Ahhhh thank you, narrators, above! This was exactly the discussion I wanted to presume at whatever hour it was.

Whatever possessed her captured me zagging from the tip of my nose to my toes.

"As much as you've forgotten those are YOUR WORDS AND NOT MINE!"

Who cared how loud we were? Next door was Cerise who I knew was never home at night, and Maddie whom well couldn't be disturbed by us if we tried! At this point, I was upset enough to accept going home expelled or not was definitely the answer here!

Anywhere outside of my four-poster bed would be a haven in comparison!

"WELL, YOU DIDN'T EXACTLY ACCEPT YOUR ROLE!"

Poe would caw as we would disturb him. Had it been anyone other than Apple he would have attacked by pecking at their eyes.

"AND YOU WON'T ACCEPT THAT IT'S BETTER FOR ME IF I DON'T!" My arms flared up. Why didn't any princess ever hear the words coming out of my mouth? It was like they were all born holding glass slippers over their ears!

"THAT'S MORE ABSURD THAN RIDDILISH!" her blues widened as I awoke the passionate storm that validated everything she had ever done in the last sixteen years.

"TRYING TO LIVE LIKE THEIRS NOTHING WRONG WITH THIS IS RIDDLISH APPLE!"

"TRYING TO CHANGE TIME HONORED TRADITION IS RIDDLISH!"

I snorted. "Time-honored tradition my royal bookmark!" was all my thoughts could grumble

"TRYING TO PRETEND THAT YOU WANT THIS IS RIDDLISH!"

"PRETENDING YOU DON'T IS!"

"YOU ARE!" I thundered losing my steam as she lowered back from me. An amused twitch gracing the small hidden smile she was trying to not have.

"Your final answer?" she prompts as the anger clenched in my chest vapored beneath the placement of her hands upon my heart.

Cupping her hands with my own, I slanted my eyes for the floor. Not really sure what happened here but knowing I didn't want her to go anywhere. Certainly, it hurt my pride to lose a battle against a princess, but she wasn't just some dumb tiara twirling brat. Nodding my head I took a deep breath as the distance between us shrunk. Something different twinkled in her eyes as I studied my injured face more. Her right hand freeing to delicately graze along with it.

"Final riddle then!" Her lips pressing a tender kiss. As she brought her nose against my own.

"Hmm?"

"If I'm so riddlish…Why do you love me?" The question in itself seemed flirty as if she were prompting me to play along, as I had never yet dared to utter such cursed words but the part of me that knew her knew Apple was tearing up pages of her own logic as she remained upon my lap.

"Because who in the realms couldn't fall for a girl like you?"Her gaze left mine as her lips twitched in thought. This made me nervous as I hadn't planned for this chapter of me to open up like this.

Certainly, we had our grand share of intimate moments. I'm certain the princess before my eyes have kissed more times than she has even thought of her betrothed. That I've seen more of her bare flesh than her own mother, and that though I try to reason it, I'm still utterly wicked for wanting more of those moments of just us. Just us without the world's stage observing us.

Without a doubt, no mirror prison, no threats, could stop me from loving Apple White!

"A cruel monster who thinks it's alright to harm you!..." Her forehead then pressed tenderly back against mine. "I know its not the same as him saying sorry, but I am sorry he hurt you!" She sighed. "You do know I would never encourage this, right?"

"Of course!" I whispered as I feared that this would be the discussion where she finally told me goodbye."It's not his fault that he has feathers for his brains." I muttered getting a small nudge of her elbow.

"You do know why don't you?"

"Because it is your job to be nice to everyone." I teased. Gaining another jab.

"You might be the one with feathers for brains if you believe that."

"Then…..?" I blinked my amethyst orbs at her. I knew what she was getting at but for my sanity and motivation to stay at this school was weighing on her willingness to answer this.

"I-" her ocean blues as usual in our late-night hangouts, scanned to ensure it was just us within hearing."I...I love you!" her voice though timid might as well been yelling down into my heart.

Sure I have known this all along but hearing it someplace beyond my dreams just sweetened it all the more. So much so it caused me to push, to see what this admittance granted me.

"Then be my date to Briar's masquerade!"


End file.
